1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall panels, and more particularly, to adjustable spacing and mounting of vertical wall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for wall panels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a simple system of panels, brackets and other parts that allow the system to be fabricated off site and then fine-tuned during installation.
Prior art designs include rack systems that adhere or screw panels to walls. These designs fail in allowing for a system to be designed and made off site and then installed with a degree of lateral adjustability. These prior art designs often leave a results that is less than perfect, particularly with the spacing between panels and overall fit. Some solutions require laborious shimming to adjust the reveal between panels.
Other prior art panel systems are difficult to install and may require highly skilled installers to fit the panels in place. This can cause labor costs to increase as well as delays in installation and therefore final use of the space outfitted with the panels.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.